We plan to determine whether African Americans have increased ACE activity as measured by the pressor and renal vasoconstrictor responses to angiotensin I and angiotensin II compared to those in Caucasians. We have had problems with recruiment for this study due to dietary limitaions. We will continue to address recruitment by expansion of our advertising area.